runner2 updated
by jenn1969
Summary: A new runner has come to Atlantis but she is unlike anyone else. Can the SGA1 team help her? Set in 4th session with Col. Carter. OCRONON
1. Chapter 1

**RUNNER ²**

Colonel John Sheppard's team had done this many times before. Traveling through the Stargate to new worlds. "To boldly go...", you know how it goes. They were always on the lookout for new trading partners, or useful plants and minerals to mine or cultivate, or better yet a new power source. This was a routine scouting mission so Sheppard was not, shall we say, on high alert as he and his team were traipsing through the lightly wooded area close to the Stargate. All their scans had shown this to be an uninhabited planet but with traces of an energy source. They just had to find it. Sheppard's resident team genius, Dr. Rodney McKay, was having trouble getting a fix on it. He said it was if it was moving around which made sense to no one. Of course, most of what McKay said didn't make much sense to most people. But all of them understood the sound of the Stargate activating and the noise of the Wraith Dart piercing the event horizon. Sheppard instructs everyone down with a hand movement. The Wraith Dart flies overhead, above the trees. They all run back to the gate as shots start firing. McKay starts dialing their home address on the DHD when he reaches it.

"Sam we are coming in hot! Repeat coming in HOT!"

"You're clear!" says Colonel Sam Carter as she lowers the forcefield around the Stargate, protecting them from unwanted intruders.

They all make it back through the Stargate with no injuries. But they are not alone. That strangely moving energy source is a person with a cloak and, unbeknown to anyone, has come through with them to escape the Wraith. She nervously follows the team up the stairs to the control room as she doesn't know where she is yet, just that she seems safe. The Gate room seems like a fortress to her.

"I'd like to know what brought the Wraith to an uninhabited planet. There's no one for them to feed on. Do you think they have a way of tracking us now? They sent the Dart within minutes of us getting there and then started firing on us through the trees as if they knew exactly where we were." wondered Sheppard.

"Maybe we have a spy among us." said Ronon, accusingly looking at everyone in the control room. Was he forgetting that _he_ was actually the outsider? The men in the control room all started acting strange. Arguments were starting over inconsequential things. The tension was as thick as fog. But why?

"Hey knock it off before I knock your HEADS off!" yells Sheppard. Someone throws a coffee at him and gets him square in the face_. "_That's it!"He starts a fight with someone, anyone, it didn't seem to matter. He just felt the need to hit someone.

Sam and Teyla look at each other in wonder. "What's going on?" This is very unusual behavior.

The intruder hasn't been in close proximity to people in many years. She realizes she has to leave fast before this gets really out of control. She's seen it before. She decides she's better off revealing herself down by the Stargate where she can run if she needs to but hopefully they will send her back through the gate. She walks down the stairs and uncloaks. Sam and Teyla see her and become alarmed at the intrusion.

"I am the reason your people are fighting, I'm sorry. I had to come through the Stargate with you to escape the Wraith. I'm a runner. Please, just send me to an uninhabited planet before the fighting gets worse or the Wraith track me here."_ S_he didn't tell them any more as she just wanted to get away. Seeing all the men fighting just reminded her of her past and how different she was.

"You're a runner. We can help you. We'll send you to a safe place and send Dr. Keller through after to take out your tracking device." Sam dials the DHD and it opens. She is about to go through_._

Ronon almost hits Sheppard, his best friend, and stops with his fist raised and realizes what he's doing_. "_I'll go with her, make sure she's telling the truth. Not that this isn't fun."He heads down to the Stargate quickly, slightly confused as to why he's feeling so angry.

" No! No men, please! They aren't safe..." Ronon smirks and easily picks up her tall, lean athletic frame over his shoulder and carries her through the gate, not believing she could do the big man any harm. On the other side he changes. He suddenly looses control completely and is aggressive, just like in the control room. But different. He roughly takes her off his shoulder and holds her firmly in front of him. She sees the look of confusion in his eyes and is amazed. Most men don't realize they are being affected by something, being controlled. Most men simply act on their aggression, their lust. He is obviously trying to control himself. Then their eyes meet and his look of desperation almost stops her from finding the trigger on her weapon. Almost. As he lowers his lips towards hers, his eyes never flicker. She gets the feeling he wants her to stun him before he does something he will regret. The big man goes down in a heap at her feet as her weapon discharges into his abdomen. She starts tying him up as Dr. Keller comes through the gate. Dr. Keller stops walking, dead in her tracks, stunned as she sees Ronon taken down by this slender woman.

"He'll be fine, I just stunned him." Shefinishes tying Ronon and starts walking with her hands up towards Dr. Keller. _ "_Please let me explain, I won't hurt you, you're a woman. When the Wraith made me a Runner they also changed me somehow. When men come near me they become crazed and lose control. That's why I had to leave your city. The fighting was my fault. I'm sure things went quickly back to normal after I left. If you would just take this tracking device out I promise never to go back. I'm used to being alone, but I can't escape the Wraith forever."

Dr. Keller thinks about the information she has just heard. "I'll take the tracking device out and I'll talk to Colonel Carter about any other help. First things first, I have to deal with the tracking device before the Wraith find us. Ronon is supposed to be our security." She looks over at his unconscious form. "He's not going to be much help to us in that condition so I'll have to hurry." She looks back to this strange woman. "Lay face down over here." Dr. Keller points to a flat area on the ground. The stranger starts walking over.

"He'll be less help to us when he wakes up. Make sure he stays tied or he might hurt you." she warns Dr. Keller.

"Ronon would never hurt me." says Dr. Keller, not wanting to tell this stranger more about her relationship with Ronon.

"You'd be surprised_._"The lanky red-head lies down on the blanket Dr. Keller has laid on the ground for her, as advised. Dr. Keller sedates her and starts removing the tracking device. She forgets about her nervousness at being off world without protection as she begins her work.

Dr. Keller is finishing up surgery as Ronon wakes up. He starts to try and untie himself. He looks over at Dr. Keller with a crazed expression she has never seen before. It unnerves her.

"Stay where you are, Ronon. I'm almost done." She finishes and looks at Ronon. "Ronon you have to control what you're feeling right now. She said the Wraith changed her in some way that affects men." Dr. Kellerpauses as Ronon starts to bleed from his bindings as he fights to untie himself._ "_REALLY affects them. Ronon! I need you to get control of yourself!"The stargate activates anda Wraith Dart comes through. Dr. Keller looks up in fear and then back to Ronon. She's scared and unsure what to do. She doesn't get off world very often. Ronon has now untied himself and is coming towards her. "I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET BACK!!"

"Dial the Stargate. I'll carry her through."He glares at her as she sits on the ground stunned and frightened by his behavior._ "_NOW!!"

Dr. Keller runs to the Stargate and dials their address home to Atlantis. Ronon bends over the unconscious woman who just stunned him, as the Dart comes back firing. He is visibly sweating from trying to stay focused and in control. Somehow he manages to pick her up and stagger towards the gate, straining with every step.

"Colonel Carter we are coming through HOT! Clear all men from the control room to the infirmary. REPEAT CLEAR ALL MEN FROM THE CONTROL ROOM TO THE INFIRMARY, STAT.!! We are coming through!" She looks at Ronon carrying the stranger and they nod at each other and run towards the Stargate as the Dart continues firing. On the other side there are no men in the control room as Ronon sprints to get to the infirmary fast. Dr. Keller is right behind him, trying hard to keep up. In the infirmary, Ronon runs in and puts Brin on a bed. It takes all his effort to extricate himself from her. Until he sees a male nurse has remained in the infirmary. He forcibly throws him out as Dr. Keller comes running in and she locks the door behind her. Ronon starts pacing in front of the door, gun ready. Sam comes on headset to Dr. Keller.

"Dr. Keller, what the hell is going on?" asks Sam, understandably upset at the turn of events.

"Colonel Carter, she..."

"Her name is TROUBLE!", Ronon yells.

"Whoever she is, she's been modified by the Wraith to... have an extreme affect on men." Dr. Kellerbrings her monitors on line around 'Trouble' and starts hooking her up and analyzing them, while Trouble is still unconscious. She looks over at Ronon who is still pacing at the door. We can see men outside through the door and fights starting. "She seems to be radiating an extremely high level of pheromones. I'm glad I'm not male." Rononsnorts and she looks at him. _ "_I think I can dampen it for now until I can research what exactly they did to her."

"Do it! The men are all acting overly aggressive. Even McKay." To McKay,_ "_Get away from me, McKay, or I WILL shoot you." To Dr. Keller._ "_If it doesn't work we will be ready to send her through the gate to somewhere uninhabited. I'm on my way to you. If I can get through! Out."

Dr. Keller prepares a needle and quickly injects her patient. "Done."

"That's it?!" asks Ronon incredulously.

"That's it."Dr. Keller looks at him. "How do you feel?" Ronon thinks about it. Puts his gun back in its holster and nods his head. The men outside slowly start to retreat. He unlocks the door. "Better."

The infirmary doors open as Sam and Sheppard come in. Sheppard is rubbing his jaw, he's been fighting. Trouble starts to wake up. She sees Ronon and Sheppard and grabs for her gun and aims it at them.

"It's OK now." advises Dr. Keller. She is right next to Trouble and tries to lower the gun with her hand. The woman is only just awake and grabs Dr. Keller and puts her in headlock, still with her gun on the boys. Then she looks around and realizes her mistake and lets Dr. Keller go, still with her gun on the boys.

"Sorry." she says to Dr. Keller, "I've been running so long its instinct." To Sheppard and Ronon. "You two have to leave or I WILL shoot you!"

"It's OK. I've managed to suppress the pheromones you radiate. No one will hurt you."She puts her free hand up to the back of her neck_. "_The tracking device is gone too."

" The phero-what?" The redhead has never known exactly what the Wraith did to her, only the effects.

"We sort of fixed what the Wraith did to you, for now." She takes a second, tears form in her eyes and she lowers the gun. Ronon lunges forward and takes it from her, still unsure how much she can be trusted.

" What's your name, besides Trouble." Ronon asks gruffly, still trying to work through the aggression he was just feeling.

"My name is Brin."She looks at Dr. Keller and smiles_. "_Thank you. The Wraith took me about 10 years ago from my home planet, Aleese."

"We know that planet. The government put their prisoners on an island with the Stargate so the Wraith would feed on them and leave the rest of the population alone." says Sheppard.

"Not just prisoners. The poor, the sick. Anyone who was considered a drain to society. When I was 15 my parents were killed in an accident. I went from one relatives home to another but none could 'control me'." She said, still with hurt dripping from her words even 10 years later. "When none of them would have me, the government stepped in, saying I was going to a foster home. I was sent to the island instead. I didn't know about the Wraith."

"You said you've been a runner for 10 years? I thought 7 years was impressive." Sheppard looks at Ronon_. "_She's got ya beat, big guy." He says with a wry smile as Ronon was the first runner any of them had encountered, just a few years ago.

" We've never seen them modify the runners before. Why would they bother?" asks Dr. Keller.

"I'm guessing they had an easy food supply so they started experimenting, possibly to make it more entertaining or more difficult. Hard to say. There were 12 of us at first. The Wraith put us on some planet and waited. Eight were men. I learned very quickly I needed to leave FAST. Myself and 2 other girls left together and we never saw the others again. We managed OK for about a year, staying clear of people, and then we found this cloak or cape. We could all hide under it if we needed to but it only worked if I wore it. And then about 3 years ago we were ambushed. Not by the Wraith... The men killed my friends. But not me. When they started fighting each other I managed to cloak and get away... I haven't gone to an inhabited planet since. Until now."

"But why would the Wraith do this? What did they have to gain by making you... like this? I don't get it." wondered Sheppard.

"Babies." added Ronon.

"WHAT?!" The rest of them said at once.

"Babies are the Wraith's choicest food source. They have the largest life force in the easiest prey."

"Candy IN a baby." remarked Sam, disgusted.

"Whatever. Why else would they put her on a planet with 8 men. The tracking device just meant they could keep an eye on her until she got pregnant. I'm sure they thought tracking a young girl would be easy. Doesn't take a genius." Brin is silent and won't look at anyone.

"Well whatever the reason, we seem to have it under control for now. I'll keep looking into it to see what they actually did to you. Then maybe we can think about a cure. For now, Brin needs some rest if you all don't mind leaving."Sam, Sheppard and Ronon head towards the door and stop to chat.

"Where am I? And what did you do to me?" Brin asks Dr. Keller.

"You're in a city we call Atlantis and I've given you an extreme form of the "pill" so to speak." Brin can't possibly understand the Earth slang. Dr. Keller realizes._ "_We all secrete pheromones as natures way of propagating the species. Yours was on major overdrive, to say the least, so I made your body think its pregnant, & then some, so it doesn't think it needs to secrete so much. It isn't a perfect solution as you're still showing above average pheromone levels but it seems," she looks at the men who are not showing any attention now, "to be working. I didn't exactly have a lot of time to get creative. But I'll look into a more long term solution as soon as I can. Now you should really try to rest." In the meantime the others have been talking.

"Obviously we need to leave a security detail. We still don't know much about her."

"I'll stay. I still say she's trouble." says Ronon. Sam nods. She and Sheppard leave.

Later, after Dr. Keller gave her the all clear, Brin goes to the mess hall, with Ronon right behind her. Brin looks around, amazed at the extensive food selection and all the people she can now be around without fear. She's still nervous. She doesn't recognize any of the food. McKay comes up behind her .

"You've probably never seen anything like this before_." _He smiles in superiority. "This is potato salad, it actually looks palatable today. That is a tuna salad sandwich, if you like fish. I do, it's brain food. Speaking of brains, or lack of, you should have seen Ronon's first time in here. He ate everything. What a mess. And, come to think of it, he still won't use a knife and fork. Oh.. that's these." He holds them up and tries to give them to her. She grabs a bottle of water in one hand and some bread in the other.

"This will do fine, thank you." She goes to sit down at a table. She looks at Ronon standing over by the door and keeps walking to a table. McKay tries to sit down with her but Sheppard beats him to the chair.

"This seat is taken, Rodney. Isn't Colonel Carter looking for you? Some sort of technical question she couldn't do without you?"

"What? Really? Well of course. Nice talking to you... ahh"

"Brin."

"Right." Rodney is oblivious of anyone else as he leaves, thinking he's going to show his superior intelligence to the one person he thinks of as almost an equal.

"So, how are you making out?" He looks at the bread and water. "There are a lot more tasty things to eat. Don't let McKay scare you off the food. He's got very peculiar tastes."

"So Dr. McKay has told me. But I'm not used to all this, I don't think my stomach could handle the change. Believe me, bread and clean water is a feast for me." She looks around, not used to being around so many people. Some men are still staring but, pheromones or not, she's a beautiful redhead._ "_I'm not used to being safe around so many people. It's unnerving." She rubs her hip where her weapon would normally be found. She feels vulnerable without it, and her cloak. Both were confiscated, of course, while she's on the base.

"You'll get used to it. Ronon did and now look at him. A social little butterfly." Sheppard smirks and waves at Ronon who doesn't wave back_. "_He was a runner for 7 years. Not as long as you, but not bad for a man."

"Hard to believe. I wonder how many humans they do this to. How many of them survive." She looks down and takes a deep breath and changes subject_. "_So, what am I supposed to do now? It never occurred to me that I'd ever be free, it's hard to adjust. Do I have to go back to Aleese?"

"Well... I wouldn't recommend that. Ya see, a lot has changed since you last saw it and I wouldn't say it's safe from the Wraith culling like it used to be... sorta. Why not stay here?"

"Well, for now I have no choice. I'm tied to those injections from Dr. Keller. I'm just not sure what I can do for you after all you have done for me."

"There's lots you can offer! Us, I mean." She raises an eyebrow. "You have 10 years experience fighting the Wraith, how many people can say that? I think you would be a great asset to us."

She rises to leave. "I'm considering it. Thank you." She heads towards the door and Ronon blocks her way, crossing his arms and leering at her. She surprises him with a swift movement and gets around him and through the door. But she stops on the other side. She doesn't know which way to go.

"Not easy, is it? Follow me."_ S_he considers and then follows as she has nowhere else to go. He takes her to his training room. It's empty._ "_I come here when I need to think. That was a nice move in the mess hall." He takes a sparring position in the middle of the room to encourage her to spar with him. _ "_But you won't be able to surprise me again." Brin recognizes that this attractive man is used to getting what he wants. She also recognizes that that would be his greatest weakness. She takes a fighting stance and tries not to smile. As they spar her long red hair, always worn up and out of the way, comes loose and he uses it to pull her to the ground and pins her down._ "_You should cut this off. It can be used against you." He smiles and looks like he is going to try and kiss her but she uses that distraction to grab HIM by the dreadlocks and change positions with him, pinning _him_ down.

"Surprise! I will if you will." He seems to think she means the kiss and tries to pull her down. She gets away_. "_Cut the hair, you fool." 'Men like him always think they can get whatever they want.' she thinks to herself, slightly disgusted with herself that she finds him attractive. She starts to walk towards the door and he gets up and follows her. She turns around and looks at him, crossing her arms accusingly.

"I'm still your security, remember."

"Fine. I'm told I have a place to sleep. Do you know where?" She thinks she can lose him this way.

Ronon smiles. "Follow me."

"I've heard that before." But she still follows him. Go figure! They leave the training room and go down a few corridors. Ronon stops at a door and touches the controls on the wall that release the door lock. The door slides open. Ronon lets Brin in first and she looks around. Normal guest quarters, no window. Brin is uncertain.

"Are all quarters like this?"

"Pretty much. Why?" Brin turns to him and is about to say something but he beats her to it. "You can't sleep here." She looks at him surprised he can read her mind. Ronon smiles. He's uncharacteristically been doing that since she arrived. "I felt the same way when I first got here. Follow me, again." Brin grabs a blanket from the bed and follows. They leave the sterile room and head down yet another corridor, then up many flights of stairs. Then a few more. Where are they going, she wonders. Then, finally, Ronon finds a door and walks in with Brin following behind. The wind takes her breath away as they walk outside on a terrace. Ronon walks over to the rail and leans on it, looking out to the sun set. It's dark, cool and windy. The lights from the city sparkle beautifully, echoing in the water. It's a breathtaking site.

"I came here a lot when I first arrived in Atlantis. It's a big change going from running to... NOT." Brin comes over to the rail and looks across the water. Aleese was a very far advanced civilization compared to most in the Pegasus galaxy. But nothing like this. But her mind was full of turmoil and she couldn't appreciate the beauty that surrounded her. She turns to Ronon.

"What made you decide to stay here? How did you know what was right for you?And how did you resist my... you know, I saw it in your eyes, you were fighting it and no one has ever done that. No man can get close to me without... How did you.."

"STOP! One question at a time!" Ronon says jokingly, standing next to her at the rail. Then he stops smiling and gets serious. "My home planet was called Sateda. It was devastated by the Wraith. There was nothing to go back to. My life before the Wraith was over." He stopped for a second, remembering the life he once had. "At first I wanted revenge. I felt like I could do something about the Wraith by being here. If anyone can defeat the Wraith, its these... Earthlings. My experience is useful here. I have a purpose. That's why I chose to be here. Now I STAY because I consider them my friends. This is my home now." He turns to her. "As for your pheromone thing..." he shrugs, "just a different type of fight."

Brin had been watching him speak. "Well, I don't want to go back to Aleese, I don't think they deserve help." He looked at her face as she said that. It was full of hatred. There was more to her story than she was letting on. She thinks for a moment. "It never occurred to me that anyone could defeat the Wraith. I'd certainly like to see that happen. For now, I don't have a choice anyway, I'm tied to those injections." She moves away from the rail and sits down with her blanket, leaning against a wall. Ronon walks back over to the door and sits down. Watching her. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Security, remember?" Pause. "So what really happened to you on Aleese?"

Her eyes widen in alarm but she quickly tries to hides it. Not quickly enough, even in the dark, for Ronon. "What do you mean?" Ronon grins.

"When they took the tracking device out of me, my first thought was of Sateda and how soon I could get back." Pause. "When they showed me the remains of it... what was left..." He looked out to the city lights, away from her. "MY first thought was how to get back," he looks back to her, "you're first question was if you HAVE to go back."

She got the impression he didn't completely trust her. What did he call her? Trouble? "You overheard my conversation with Col. Sheppard." He was still waiting for her to answer the question. "I told you the truth. I was put on the island because my parents died."

"You said no one could 'control' you. What did you do?" He pushed. She was not about to tell him her life story. She did not trust HIM. Did he really think she would just open up to him? Because he was a runner too? Again, she thought, here is a man who is used to getting what he wants, including information. Not this time.

"I was 15 and I missed my parents and I took it out on the world, okay? When I ran away I was handed over to the state. That's it." She stopped, thinking about the two wonderful people who raised her. Who were taken away too quickly. Ronon wanted to ask her about them, try to keep her talking, but thought it might be too early. She obviously wasn't ready to talk.

They both sit quietly but neither really sleeps_._

Meanwhile, McKay has been busy since he discovered Sam didn't really need him.

"Rodney to Sam." He says over the headset.

"That's Colonel Carter, Dr. McKay. Go ahead." Sam was getting frustrated with his obvious crush on her. It was very unprofessional.

"Right. I think you need to come see this."

"On my way_." S_he leaves the office and heads to McKay's lab.

"What is it , Dr. McKay?" She purposefully didn't call him Rodney.

McKay is very excited. "Watch this!" He puts Brin's cloak on and disappears.

"I know how it works, McKay." She's a little annoyed at wasting her time. He rematerializes right in front of her, too close for comfort, again annoying her.

"You try it." He tries to hand her the cloak but she doesn't take it, thinking this is ridiculous. "No, really. PLEASE!" Sam takes the cloak suspiciously and puts it on. Rodney never says please. She thinks she's cloaked so she sticks her tongue out at him._ "_Oh, that's very professional, Sam."

"You can see me?!"

"That's what I wanted to show you. This cloak only works if you have the Ancient gene." He crosses his arms and looks smug.

Sam starts to take off the cloak. "You're telling me that Brin has the Ancient gene. Maybe that's why she was chosen for experimentation. Maybe the Wraith are up to more than we realize."

"Exactly!"

A week later Sam is sitting behind the desk in her office. Brin comes in. Her long red hair is always down now to show the freedom that she now feels. Her tall lean frame even seems to have filled out a little. She looks much healthier.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Brin, please come in. Sit down." She does. "Brin, you've been here for a week now. I was wondering how you're feeling about staying with us here on Atlantis?"

"I would like that very much but not if I will always be confined to Atlantis. I feel like a trapped rat." She smiles.

"You picked up reading our language fast. I don't see that as a problem. In fact, I was hoping you'd join my team."

"I would be honored. Who else is on your team, Colonel Carter?"

"I'm still working on that but I think you'd be more of an asset than you realize. I've asked Colonel Sheppard to teach you how to fly a jumper."

"Me? I've never flown anything before. Not part of the Aleesian curriculum." She jokes.

"That's OK. You're smart and obviously know how to think on your feet after 10 years as a runner with a pheromone problem. If you don't like it we'll try something else." Brin is smiling. Sam changes the subject. "How about everything else? Are you managing around so many people?" Brin's smile fades.

"It is more difficult than I thought, getting used to "socializing". Why people have to talk so much and discuss EVERYTHING, I'll never know. Small talk is just that, SMALL, so why bother?" Sam smiles and hands her a headset.

"This is for you so we can communicate- which you so love- much easier. Especially until we find a cure for your situation. Do you have any idea what the Wraith might have done to the others?"

"No. I had to leave the men right away and Kree and Saleed, the 2 girls that came with me, both had medical backgrounds. It came in very handy."

"Too handy. Eight men, 2 medics, an unknown and you. All put together by the Wraith. Seems like Ronon was right. That unknown girl may have also had been experimented on in some way." Brin's face falls in shock.

"I never thought about it. I left her there. She didn't want to come but maybe she didn't realize what she was really facing.. I didn't know!" Brin is obviously very upset at the thought.

"Wait! I'm just guessing. I'm sorry. See what small talk does. I don't know why I said that out loud. I am sorry. We can't possibly know."

Brin takes deep breath. "You're right. I have no control over that and can't change it now. If I ever get a chance to get back at the Wraith..." Sheppard comes in.

"So where's my new co-pilot? Are you ready for some fun?" he asks smiling.

"If that's all, Colonel Carter. I would very much like to try puddle jumping!" They all laugh and Sheppard and Brin leave for the hangar bay as Dr. Keller comes in and smiles at them.

"She seems to be fitting in faster than I did."

"Pheromones are a wonderful thing. Well, in small amounts."

"Right."

"Still, there's something she's holding back. That's why I've assigned her to my team. I'm hoping being part of a team will help her open up."

Almost a week later, in the control room, Sam and her colleagues are looking at computer screens. Sheppard comes over to Sam.

"She's a natural. Bumpy ride at first but now she flies better than half the pilots here."

"Good because she's about to go on her first mission."

"That was fast." Sheppard said surprised.

"Not really. You had Ronon out within a week. It's been almost 2. Besides, I think Atlantis could use pheromone R&R! We've had an increase in fighting in the last week."

"You can't prove it's because of Brin. There's been a lot going on around here."

"No. But that's my guess... and I'm usually pretty smart about these things." She smiles.

"OK, McKay." He says sarcastically as McKay is normally the one to toot his own horn. "So where are you going on this mission_?" _

"To the mining colony on Griterna. We've arranged a trade for some of their nacwada for some of our better mining equipment so they can mine it more efficiently.. and safely."

"Who are you taking with you? You should take Ronon, just in case. You never know when you might need some muscle."

Sam looks skeptical at him. "I think you need some pheromone down time too. No. At first I thought Ronon was less affected by Brin but now Ronon seems to be more affected by her than others. Wherever Brin is, Ronon is not far away. I don't know if it's pheromones or the fact that she's a pretty girl. No, this is a girls mission. Teyla, Brin and me. I'm not going to take any chances."

"Do you think that's wise?"

Samgives him a cynical look. "I have been stepping through that gate for a while now, COLONOL Sheppard. I think I have a clue about what I'm doing. This should be an easy trading mission and with our combined experience, those miners don't stand a chance." She smiles and leaves, heading to the hangar to meet the other members of her team. When she gets there Teyla and Brin are already waiting in the jumper.

Sam comes in and sits down in jumper. "Let's get this party started." Teyla and Brin don't understand the slang since neither of them are from Earth. "Sorry. Earth slang. Let's get going."

Brin starts up the jumper and carefully and smoothly goes through the Stargate. On the other side she flies perfectly and lands in the designated spot near the mining colony and group of tents.

"Wait, Brin, I want you to have this." Sam hands her the cloak and her guns_._

"Thank you! I feel whole again!" She smiles. They all head out to meet the men waiting for them outside. Sam is in the lead as she shakes the hand of the head of the mining delegation and they are shown into a tent.

"So you brought the equipment you promised?" says Pemarr, head of the miners and always straight to the point.

"Yes, of course. It should make mining the nacwada much easier for you and, as we discussed, we would just like a small percentage of what you will now be able to mine." explains Sam.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" asks Pemarr, a little strangely.

Sam shows some reservation but assumes he's just being polite, sort of. "This is Teyla and Brin." They nod as their names are mentioned and smile.

"We don't see women here very often. Our wives stay on our home planet with our families while we come here to work for months at a time." He is now staring at them all. Will he drool? Brin gets nervous and puts her hand on her cloak.

"Right, well the equipment is in our jumper. We'll unload and then start loading the nacwada."

"What's your hurry? Surely you ladies could stay a while." The men start laughing and small pushing matches start. The girls are nervous and then Pemarr grabs Brin in a headlock. "I think I have a better idea. If you want the nacwada, this one must be included in the trade. We'll pay."

"We don't trade people." Teyla's gun is raised, then the men raise their guns, no longer laughing.

"I'm sure these nice people don't want you to send an army here just for me, Colonel Carter." says Brin trying to alleviate the situation. "Perhaps, not a trade. A loan might be more appropriate. I'm sure they'd be happy to escort me home in the morning. Safe and sound."

"That's right! A loan." agrees Pemarr.

"And of course, they're willing to GIVE us the nacwada that's here as a good will gesture and release me, knowing I am happy to stay, since they'll let my friends go home." coaxes Brin.

"Yes, right. Terrax load the nacwada into the jumper!" Terrax begrudgingly leaves. "So, Colonel Carter, is it a deal?"

Sam looks at Pemarr, still holding onto Brin. He lets her out of the headlock but puts his hands on her shoulders instead and smiles an empty smile. She looks at Brin questioning.

"I'll be fine, Colonel Carter." She gives Sam a look. "Go back to the ship and I'll signal you in the morning when I'm ready to leave_." _Brin touches her cloak and Sam notices.

"Let's go, Teyla. Brin obviously would like to stay with these... gentlemen." She and Teyla leave the tent and head toward the ship.

As they leave the tent and walk away Teyla says quietly to Sam, "Colonel Carter, you know we can't fly the ship without Brin."

"Ya, I know that but they don't. She better have a good plan." Shooting starts behind them and they duck and turn with guns pointed towards the tents.

"Don't point those at me please." they hear Brin say as she whizzes by, still cloaked and invisible. She decloaks as she enters the jumper. "Time to go." She starts the ship. Nacwada is on board and they have not unloaded the equipment. Luckily Terrax must have been in a hurry to get back to the tent. Teyla and Sam run on board. The ship takes off as shots are still being fired outside.

"Well that was interesting." says Teyla caustically.

"We got some nacwada but lost a trading partner." She looks angrily at Brin and then notices she's bleeding and goes over to help her._ "_You're bleeding."

"It's nothing, I will heal. I'm sorry about losing a good trading partner, Colonel Carter. It was the best plan I could think of."

"I didn't say they were GOOD trading partners. We'll talk about it later." She radios home as the Stargate activates. "Control room, this is Carter. We request clearance and medic at the hanger."

As they land on the hangar deck, Dr. Keller, Sheppard and Ronon are waiting. The jumper lands, doors open and Dr. Keller comes in and looks at Brin.

"Let's get you back to the infirmary." Dr. Keller says to Brin. Ronon hears this and picks up Brin and starts taking her back to the infirmary, Brin protesting and Dr. Keller in tow.

"What the hell happened to 'easy trade mission'?" Sheppard asks Sam.

"I think we underestimated Brin's affect. We are used to it now and perhaps the men here are more used to keeping their emotions under control." suggests Teyla, grinning at Sheppard as he gives her a questioning look.

"I think we need to be putting more effort into finding a cure." adds Sam. They start heading towards the door. "Can you imagine what life was like for her before?"

"I don't like to think about it." Teyla and Sheppard echo, looking at each other quizzically. They may have said the same thing but both had different intentions. They go through the hangar door.

In the infirmary Brin is sitting on a bed with Dr. Keller and Ronon standing nearby.

"Dr. Keller, it's just a scratch. It will heal. I could've walked!"_ S_he glares at Ronon. He smiles. Dr. Keller has Brin's shirt up slightly to dress the wound.

"It's more than a scratch, but you're right. There's no major damage. It will heal. I do want to check your pheromone levels while you're here. When I'm done." She finishes and brings the monitors over to check the levels._ "_Yep. Just what I thought, they're higher again. That would explain the miners behavior. Not that they probably needed much incentive. I have been looking at all your scans and so far I haven't found anything out of the ordinary so I'm going to look through your DNA next. I have to admit, Dr. Beckett was far more experienced in genetic modification than myself but I'll do my best. In the meantime_..." S_he gives Brin another shot. "You may need these every month instead of 3 months till we figure this out. I'm concerned about what too much will do to your future child bearing capability but we don't have much choice." Brin looks very upset. Sam comes in to check on them. Brin doesn't notice.

"So how's she doing Dr. Keller?" asks Sam, sincerely concerned.

"She'll be fine. But her pheromones are not reacting to the meds as long as I'd hoped so we will have to keep a closer eye on it."

"I should've had your pheromone levels checked before we left. That's my fault."

"I'm sorry , Colonel Carter. Those men are probably very good people- it really wasn't their fault. They've been away from their families and never had to deal with...me before."

"No, Brin. It's not your fault. I remember, a long time ago, I went on an away mission with SG-1 where the people had never seen a blond blue eyed woman before and they tried to trade for me too." Sheppard raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Luckily my pheromones were just fine so there was no shooting involved. We can deal with this. The injections will help till we find a cure. And we WILL find a cure."

"The injections. Right. Can I go now?" Brin really didn't want to talk about her issues with the injections in front of everyone.

Dr. Keller was confused as to why Brin seemed upset but told her she was free to leave.

Brin gets off the table and holds her side where the bandages are and pulls her shirt down as she leaves quickly, bumping into Ronon as she goes through the door but never looking back. Ronon looks at Dr. Keller and Sam, they all shrug and Ronon goes after her. They walk quickly down the hall.

"Is there a problem?" he asks.

"No." Brin walks faster and winces and rubs her side.

"My legs are longer and you're injured. You can't outrun me, Trouble."

Brin realizes she still has her cloak so she smiles smugly at him and puts it on. She disappears and he stops and swears.

A few minutes later Ronon walks through the door to the rooftop terrace where he took Brin the first day she arrived. He looks around- no one to be seen. He walks over to the railing and leans on it, looking out over the ocean and the city lights.

"Ya know, eventually, you have to stop running." He waits. She uncloaks next to him.

"How? How do you forget everything you've been through and pretend to fit into this pretty picture of a life in Atlantis?"

Ronon thinks for a minute. "What triggered it?"

Brin turns away from the ocean to look at him full on. "Have you told them everything? Do they know all the details of everything that's happened to your whole life?" Ronon looks down and is quiet._ "_They don't need to know everything. Just that I will fight to my last breath to eradicate the Wraith. What else do they want?"

Rononturns to face her head on. "Trust. We, not they, need to know we can trust you with our lives. Some secrets are meant to be kept. Others help us learn from them." He takes her hand gently. "Follow me."

"I've heard that before. I'm in no condition to fight." Ronon laughs and leads her out the door.

Ronon takes Brin back to his quarters. She walks in cautiously. He walks over to a picture on the wall that was obviously there before he was- Ayers Rock (HA HA). He stands next to it facing Brin and turns the picture over- his hiding place. There is another picture, tattered, but mostly intact. He takes it down.

"This is a picture of my ...wife. She died 8 years ago fighting the Wraith." He pauses as he looks solemnly at the picture in his hand. "I've never shown anyone this picture. No one here even knows her name." He pauses. "Her name was Melena. This is my past but it reminds me of what's important- trust, friendship. There will always be enemies- Wraith, replicators, Ori, whatever. We need to have something worth fighting for, to believe in- a future worth fighting for. For our kids and their kids." She looks at him with what he thinks is fear. "Everyone's kids, children everywhere." He tries to recover. "My point is we all have secrets. It's what you learn from it that's important."

"You loved her?"

Ronon thinks that's a ridiculous question and is obviously bothered by it. "Of course I loved her. What the hell kinda question is that?"

"On Aleese, marriages are all prearranged. My parents had someone picked out for me long before they died. We were SUPPOSED to marry when I turned 25." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she turns away from Ronon and looks around the room and goes over to the window. Ronon clues in.

"So something happened when they passed away." he says as he walks up behind her. She says nothing. "You said you went from relative to relative but no one could control you. What you meant was your family wanted you to marry this guy early and you didn't want to. So they exiled you?" He thought it sounded rather extreme. She turns around to him.

"It's not that simple. By law, until the age of 21, all children are the responsibility of their parents. Without a parent, the responsibility fell to my grandparents. My grandparents couldn't afford to raise me and they decided I should live with my selected husband's family until I was 25 and could legally marry. HIS family didn't agree. You see, a child's education is a huge financial burden to the parents on Aleese. Most people only have one child because of it. So to ask them to support two was... well, they obviously thought it was too much. So it went to court. I ran away in the mean time because I didn't want to live with any of them! The police picked me up on the street and they sent me to the island until the courts figured out what to do with me. You know the rest." She turned back to the window.

"Wow. Your culture is a hell of a lot different then mine." Pause. "So you've never been in love." he smirks, knowing it would rile her. It does. She turns around with sparks flying from her eyes.

"WHAT? What kinda question is that?" she echoes him from earlier. "Love doesn't matter."

"Sure it does!" he replies, smiling. He's got a reaction out of her and that's what he wanted. To get her to start feeling more and maybe thinking less.

"Look, my people value intelligence and order and and and..."

"You're people put you on an island to be culled by the Wraith." She glares at him. Glares at him for telling the truth and she knows it and can't reply. "No wonder you don't know what love feels like." She's stunned. She tries to slap him across the face to shut him up. But he's ready for it, waiting for it. He grabs her arm and surprises her by pulling her close and planting a gentle but passionate kiss on her shocked lips. She's surprised at her own reaction. Her legs go weak and she holds his shoulders so she doesn't fall... but she doesn't pull away. She's over come with arousal, a feeling she's never had before. Rape is the only experience she has ever had with a man. This was new and exciting... and over. Ronon pulls back and looks down at her with a wry smile on his happy face. Her face was full of emotions; lust, shock, and fear. "There's a lot more to life than 'intelligence' and 'order'. And revenge." He tells her in his low gravelly voice, still with his arms around her gently. She pushes him away, unsteady and confused by her own reactions to him. She walks out the door as fast as she can on her wobbly legs. He's wrong. This has given her LOTS to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the Brin saga. I meant to write a short note at the beginning of chapter one but somehow... well, forgot! Anyway, this story was originally my first attempt at writing 2 years ago and when I recently reread it I thought it SUCKED! So I HAD to redo it. I could NOT leave it sucking. I couldn't sleep. SO! Obviously Brin is my only original character, I don't own any other characters, don't make money, blah blah blah. If someone else enjoys reading it, that gives me almost as much pleasure as writing it!

About a month later, Brin is enjoying her morning swim. She never encounters another soul here in the cold crisp waters off the Atlantis 'coast', so to speak. Just the way she liked it. Her time. Quiet time. She is obviously enjoying herself and gets distracted by beautiful fish when a type of "shark" comes into view. She notices at the last minute, grabs her knife and fends it off. She surfaces, gasping slightly for air and starts swimming back to a rope dangling from above.

'Sometimes I think those damn pheromones affect the men-eating fish too!' She thinks to herself._ S_he climbs easily up the rope and over a railing to an unused room of Atlantis. She spotted this balcony, so close to the waters edge, from the terrace where she still sleeps. The terrace that Ronon showed her. She had been trying not to think about him. She hadn't seen much of him since... well since the kiss. He was a distraction she didn't want. She turns around and is surprised to see Ronon standing there. He hands her her towel.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks, concerned.

"Sparring with the fish! They're more of a challenge!" She dries herself off. He watches distractedly before he says anything. He hasn't had much time to spend with Brin lately. Not that he could ever forget what she looked like. She was etched in his brain now. Not that he'd ever let her know that.

"Do you realize how big the fish get here? How big their teeth are?"

"The fish don't bother me." She walks towards her clothes and she continues to towel dry her long red locks. "Do you mind?" He sighs sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turns his back to face towards the deck to the water so she can get changed.

"I know you're not happy being stuck here while the rest of us come and go, Trouble."

" Don't worry about me, Barbarian. I have found much to keep me occupied. Besides swimming there is a vast library available here, now that I've learned to read English, and when I feel the need for human companionship," she pauses to let him stew at the thought, "there is something they call "poker" which I have come to enjoy." She finishes dressing and leaves the room while Ronon is still turned around. He hears the door and quickly follows. They are now walking down a corridor.

"So why are you mad at me?"

"I am NOT mad at you." She keeps walking. She would never admit that she has been avoiding him ever since the kiss in his quarters. He got too close, brought out to many emotions she wasn't used to. She had to admit to herself that she was attracted to this tall, dark and handsome. And she didn't want to be. When he was around she felt weak. It took all her energy to keep her emotions under control. No, she needed to stay away from him. Love was not an emotion common in her society. She had never experienced it before. Well, for her parents, yes, but that's different. She was having trouble dealing with this emotion. In her life men had not been a positive experience. Yes, her Dad was great but he left. Left when she was 15 years old. Ok, not his fault but she still felt abandoned. And since then... well, needless to say it hasn't been better. If a man got within 10 feet of her they tried to rape her. Again, not their fault but that's all she's experienced. How the hell do you open up for love after 25 years of that?No, she needed to focus on her goal. Revenge. That she understood and felt comfortable with. At first she wanted to know which Wraith was responsible for culling her people but now, she wanted to eradicate ALL Wraith. She didn't have time for any other emotions. Just hatred. Hatred was like a warm fuzzy blanket to her. She knew it well and was comfortable wearing it. But the emotions she felt when Ronon was around...they were as foreign to her as these Earthlings to the Pegasus galaxy. No, Ronon was a distraction.

"Look," he grabs her arm and stops her. He looks around to make sure no one is listening,_ "_I'm sorry. Things have been hectic here since Col. Carter started this big kick on finding new power sources. We haven't had any luck... yet. So we have to keep up the search for as long as it takes. Without ZPM's or something more reliable, Atlantis could be in big trouble. If you cared about Atlantis you'd take an interest in what's going on instead of "poker"."

MAD! So mad she completely forgets he actually apologized. "I would LOVE to know what's going on around here. Would you like to invite me to mission briefings?" Ronon is silent. "Any meeting whatsoever?" He looks away_._ "No? Because it's "classified", right? And until I'm cleared for off world activity I am not "classified". Thank you Wraith yet again. I can't leave Atlantis because I'm a risk and I'm confined here because of those stupid injections. Don't get me wrong, life is better than before. It's just ... more complicated. Before I was just running, now..."

"Now you're running from yourself." Ronon states, trying to get her to open her eyes. She ignores him.

"Maybe I just need to be encouraging Dr. Keller to find me a cure. That's where I should be going." She starts walking again, wishing Ronon would stop following her. Ronon follows.

"I'm sure Jennifer is doing all she can."

"Jennifer is it? Well, I'm sure "Jennifer" is doing her best." Can you say sarcasm? She regretted saying it as soon as it came out of her mouth. She knew it sounded jealous, especially when she saw the smug look he was trying to hide on his face.

Moments later they reach the Infirmary. Dr. Keller is looking at the computer screen and smiles when she sees them... well, sees Ronon anyway.

"I was just about to contact you, Brin... Why are you all wet?"

"Is there news on a cure?" Brin asks, bluntly ignoring the question as her long hair drips down her back.

" Not yet." She walks over to them slowly, noticing Brin's angry demeanor and wondering why Ronon was with her. She thought Ronon wasn't interested in this girl. "We've had a lot of injuries lately due to so many people being off world taking too many risks", she looks accusingly at Ronon, her best patient, "so I haven't had much time BUT I have managed to modify those injections so they are more potent and long lasting. I'm going to let Col. Carter know that I can clear you for missions. After this shot, of course." She prepares the needle and gives it to Brin, reaching up to her arm. Dr. Keller had forgotten how short she felt around the red haired amazon. "There!" Dr. Keller fakes a smile but Brin is silent. "Isn't that good news?"

"Thank you. It's just not what I was hoping for. How long between injections now?"

"Three months instead of every one and don't worry", foreseeing the next question, "there is no more risk to this medication than to the last." Dr. Keller didn't want to spell things out while Ronon was there. Dr/patient confidentiality.

"Great." Obviously not meaning it_. _Sheturns to Ronon. "Do you think Col. Carter will let me join a team again?"

"Only one way to find out." They start to leave the Infirmary and head to Carter's office when Brin stops and walks back to Dr. Keller, standing close enough to her so Ronon can't quite hear.

"You know, once a cure is found, I would have nothing to keep me on Atlantis." Brin says quietly. "I could leave." Brin gives Dr. Keller the 'if you want Ronon then get rid of me' look. She could tell Dr. Keller was interested in Ronon and felt that Brin was in her way. Dr. Keller gives her a forced smile and nod but is shocked and can't manage to get a word out before Brin turns back to Ronon and the two leave. Dr. Keller is left watching Ronon follow the tall pretty red-head like a puppy to a bone. She starts thinking about a cure with renewed interest.

In Sam's office, Sam and Sheppard are talking.

"Well, PS532 was unsuccessful. I wish I could stop saying that word." Sam tries not to show Sheppard how depressed this has made her. As if command wasn't hard enough but to have the IOA on her back because of lack of power was ridiculous. They simply had too many enemies and not enough resources. She had to find a way and negative thinking wasn't going to help.

"It would be nice to hear some good news for a change." As if answering a prayer Brin and Ronon knock on the open door.

"I have some good news." says Brin. Sheppard and Sam look at each other in shock and hope._ "_. Keller says I'm safe to go off world again." The hope drains from their faces, although they obviously try to hide it.

"I see, well, I suppose any good news is better than none." says Sam.

"Why? What's going on?" asks Ronon, feeling the tension in the room and guessing they had interrupted something. Sam and Sheppard look at each other.

"As you know, we've gone through a few ZPM's in the last few years- more than we expected- and more than we can afford, needless to say. They don't grow on trees. McKay has been working on a way to recharge the ones we have instead of always having to search for elusive new ones. We really need a more reliable energy supply if we're going to have any chance of defeating our enemies. It's not just the Wraith out there anymore." explains Carter.

"I thought they were bad enough." adds Sheppard.

"Col. Carter, one of your mission reports discussed a planet that used "hard water" as an energy source. We seem to have an abundance of salt water, would that not be something to look into?" asks Brin.

"You've read the SG-1 mission reports?" Sam asks surprised.

"I've had some time on my hands lately and much of the ATLANTIS mission reports have been "classified". I can't sit around here waiting for Dr. Keller to find a cure for me so I thought I'd look for myself. Unfortunately medical texts are beyond me. Then I found the mission reports from the SGC and they are VERY interesting. Back to the hard water idea... is it viable here?"

"Not really, although it may be a last resort. To supply the power we need it would be very hard on the natural environment and we may do more harm than good by implementing it. We are focusing some of our energy on integrating a nacwada power source with Ancient technology since we still have a source of nacwada close by."

"So Griterna wasn't lost?" Brin had tried not to think about that bungled mission.

"No we managed to salvage our relationship with them by sending an "all men" team to repair the damage done by the "ladies" team." Sheppard smiles and looks to Sam. "No offense, of course."

"Very funny. It's all still a work in progress." adds Sam.

"So finding a ship full of ZPM's would be useful?" Brin shows she can laugh too.

"Know where we can find one?" adds Ronon, trying not to be left out of the conversation.

"Maybe." They all look at her, startled. "You haven't even searched all of Atlantis yet. There could be lots right here."

"Our technology can spot a ZPM miles away. If there were any on Atlantis, we'd know. So we're searching through the Ancients database for any clue as to a place the Ancients may have left one, or 2, or 10. We've found them by chance before, maybe we can increase the odds."

"Like poker!" exclaims Brin.

" Yes, are you coming tonight? Zelenka is hosting tonight in his quarters at 19:00." asks Sheppard.

"I'll be there. Get ready to lose your pants." Ronon looks at Sheppard, not amused.

"She's kidding! Besides, you're welcome to join us."

"HELLO!" yells Sam.

"Sorry, Colonel. We've all been working so hard lately, we just need some down time. What better than a casual game of cards? Didn't you ever watch Star Trek? Even Data played."

"OK, I can see this meeting is over. Go "play", children. Maybe some R&R is all we need to solve ALL our problems." kids Sam.

"That's my cue. See YOU later." Sheppard points to Brin with a big grin and starts to leave until Ronon catches his eye and the grin disappears as he gets out the door.

"I have some personal matter to discuss with Col. Carter. Do you mind?" Brin asks Ronon point blank.

Ronon leaves without a word, just a scowl.

"What was that all about?" Sam asks Brin.

" Ya know, I don't see him for weeks, and then I can't get rid of him_. _Idon't know..." Brin shakes her head. She was about to say I don't know how to get rid of him but, really, she does. In reality, she hasn't absolutely decided that she wants to. That kiss...

"You OK?"

"Anyway, not your problem. I just wanted to get a head start before he finds me again. Thanks for the time." Brin starts to leave.

"Brin, I know I'm busy but if you need to talk, I AM here."

"Thank you. But I don't need to talk, I need to kill some Wraith. If I could join a team again I would be very grateful." She heads to the door then stops and turns back to Sam. "You wouldn't happen to have my cloak around here somewhere, would you?"

"No." Sam laughs.

"Darn, I could use it. Luckily Ronon doesn't seem to like swimming." Brin's about to leave and turns to the door.

"What?! You're swimming around here?"

" Yes, It's beautiful."

"It's cold!"

"Mind over matter. I read that somewhere." And out the door she goes.

Later that night Brin heads to Radek Zelenka's quarters. Sheppard, Teyla and Lorne are already there, standing around talking. Brin walks in and everyone smiles as she walks over to Zelenka with a large crystal in her hands.

"Radek this is for you."hands him the greenish colored rather large crystal.

"What is this for?" asks Radek surprised.

"I recently read that it is customary to bring a gift to a gathering as a thank you to the host for taking the time to arrange it. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you. But I thought you weren't allowed off world right now?" The look on Brin's face reminds Radek how easy it is for him to put his foot in his mouth._ "_mean, uh, where did you get it? It looks like a massive piece of gamitite."

"I found it in the ocean, growing under Atlantis. There's more down there but they're HEAVY, as you can tell. It's hard to get away from the larger fish when you're carry one." Everyone has come over to admire the crystal and hear Brin's story when the door chime rings. Radek reluctantly puts the gem on the table and leaves the crowd to answer the door. It's Ronon. Radek is surprised to see him as this is Ronon's first time at a poker party.

"Come in, Ronon. Welcome. That's two surprises. We were just admiring this gem that Brin found in the ocean, of all places." Ronon looks over at the card table where Radek had placed his gift so all could see. He's looking a little uncomfortable as he saunters over as everyone choses seats. Brin intentionally sits next to Teyla and Ronon sits across, the last seat available, also next to Sheppard, the card shark therefore the worst seat at the table. They start to play. Sheppard is dealing.

"So, Ronon, do you know how to play Poker?" asks Sheppard smiling.

"I READ about it before I came." He looks at Brin since she's been doing a lot of reading lately.

"Good. Then we don't have to take it easy on you." The giggles stop as Ronon glares at them before they all pick up their hands.

A few hours later, Ronon is on his last few chips and Sheppard has won the most. This hand is started and some chips have already been thrown in the middle.

"I fold." adds Lorne. He's been remarkably quiet this evening. He normally tries to keep Brin talking. Wonder what silenced him?

"I'll raise 2 chips." smiles Radek.

"I fold." Sheppard puts his cards down.

Ronon throws in his last 2 chips. "I'll see that action." Brin notices he's picked up on the lingo.

"I must fold as well." sighs Teyla. She has lost most of her chips but has had fun chiding Ronon. He handled this get together much better than she thought he would.

Brin looks at Ronon. If she raises he is out of the game and lost. If she folds or sees him, he still has a chance. The game of cards can give you an insight into what sort of person you are. This gave her a chance to piss him off and possibly leave her alone. But as much her mind told her that was the smart thing to do... She throws in 2 chips. " OK, Radek. Let's see your hand."

Zelenka puts down his cards. 2 pair, jack's high. Ronon puts his cards down. Full house! He has a remarkable poker face. Ronon looks at Brin, still holding her cards_._

"Well, lets see 'em." he coaxes.

Brin puts her cards down on the table. Three 10's. "It's all yours, Ronon."

"Finally!" Ronon's face lights up as he slides the chips towards him. Then he stops and looks at Brin's cards, then her chips, and then her. You can see the thought process going on in his brain. He knows. If she had raised him, she would have won. He's about to say something when...

"Well, that's it for me, Folks. G'night." Sheppard starts putting his chips away in his pockets as everyone starts to gather up their things and leave.

"Yes, it has been a lovely evening, Radek. Thank you." adds Teyla.

"Ah come on! Luck turns my way and you all run away." whines Ronon uncharacteristically.

"It's 1 am, Ronon. We all need some sleep." whines Sheppard back at his friend.

"Thank you all for coming." Hints Radek with a yawn.

"I'd be happy to help you clean up, Radek." says Brin, picking up plates of food.

"First a gift and now you're staying late?" questions Ronon, still sitting.

"You're welcome to help, Ronon." smiles Radek as he also tries to clean up the small room.

Brin hands Ronon the dirty plates and cups. "You could be helpful and take this to the mess hall since its on the way back to your quarters." He takes it begrudgingly and heads for the door. He turns around to look at Radek and Brin one last time before heading through the door without saying a word.Brin moves the chairs back in place and motions for Radek to help her move the table. He does, of course.

"Is he normally like this? He's never come to poker night before so I really don't know Ronon, outside of work."

They finish moving the table. All is now cleaned up._ "_I really don't know, Radek. Thank you for a nice evening." She leaves, hoping he and everyone else would stop acting like she and Ronon were dating.

"Good night. And thanks again." After Brin has left he says to himself, "Like its not obvious they like each other." He picks up the gem and admires it again before he heads to the bathroom.

The next morning in the laboratory, Zelenka has put his new gift on his desk as a paper weight. McKay walks in and sees it.

"What's this?" Rodney picks it up and knocks papers everywhere. Zelenka reluctantly cleans it up since Rodney is oblivious to his blunder.

"Rodney, please be careful. Brin gave that to me as a gift."

"What?! Why is she giving you gifts? Is there something going on between you two?" He looks at Radek._ "O_f course not. Tall gorgeous redhead and.." He looks back at the gem, not waiting for an answer. "This is very interesting." He takes the gem over to a microscope and puts it under for examination. All without asking permission, of course. "Very interesting." He says as he looks through.

"Rodney, be careful! I told you, that is a GIFT. I don't want it broken." Radek tries to get it away from McKay. McKay smacks Radek's hand.

"Radek, there is no possible way I could break this." He is again looking through the microscope. "Did it ever occur to you that this might be more than just a "gem"?" He steps away from the microscope and offers it to Zelenka. "Look at this." He says with superiority. Radek peers in.

"Oh my!"

"Oh my, is right! McKay to Sam." McKay says over the headset. "You need to come see this."

Moments later Sam enters the lab.

"Do you have something, McKay?" Sam asks as she walks towards him.

"You could say that." McKay says smugly. "Look at this." He invites her to look in the microscope. She does.

"Where did you get the power crystal?" Sam asks Rodney, surprised.

"You'll have to ask Radek, it's his 'gift'." McKay adds with sarcasm.

"WHAT?!"

"Brin gave it to me last night at poker. She said she found it in the waters around Atlantis." Radek tries to explain.

"Carter to Brin, come in." Sam says to her headset. No answer. "Carter to Brin, come in please." Nothing. "Control room, can you locate Brin's life signs?"

"She's not showing up anywhere on scans, Col. Carter." hears Sam from the control room.

"Where could she be?' Sam says out loud.

"Try in the water." suggests Radek.

"Control room, extend the scan to the water around Atlantis." adds Sam.

"OK, yes. She's off the southern side of Arm 3. How did she get there? Wait... she's gone. Her life signs have disappeared."

"Use the water-modified puddle jumper that was geared to save me a year or so ago." advises McKay.

"Right. Col. Sheppard you are needed in the hangar STAT!" McKay and Sam leave, running, unsure what's happened to Brin.

In the hangar bay Sheppard has beaten them there and is already in the jumper at the controls.

"Control room let me know what's going on so lets go. Co ordinates are set." McKay and Sam have now entered the jumper and sit down. The door closes and they lift off. The jumper quickly is flying over Atlantis and then hovers over the water close to Atlantis.

" OK, her last coordinates were about 20 feet below us. Down we go." They proceed under the water. McKay has flash backs to his last time under the Atlantian waters when he almost drowned. But this is a different planet and different circumstances. He closes his eyes and practices his breathing techniques as fish appear near the windows. Once he has his breathing under control he opens his eyes slowly and tries to be positive.

"Well, there's no blood or body parts. That's a good sign, isn't it?" Sheppard and Sam give him a dirty look. "What? I'm just trying to look for the bright side!" He works on his breathing again.

Sheppard looks around for any signs, anything unusual. He thinks he sees something. "Look over there. There's a bunch of... I'll call them shark-like fish circling over there." He maneuvers the jumper so it's light shines in that direction. They see the "sharks" circling around an area close to Atlantis._ "_Wait a minute. There's an opening- like a hatch over there where the sharks are. Do you see it?"

"Yes." adds Sam as she stands up and moves closer to Sheppard to get a better look. "She could've swam in there to get away from the sharks. Maybe if we get rid of the sharks she'll be able to come out."

"Worth a try. OK, boys, go find another meal somewhere else." Sheppard shoots at them and scares them off. They also notice that the shots are absorbed by a forcefield. "What the hell? Why would there be a forcefield down here? Is it part of our shields?"

"No, the shields aren't on right now. Low energy, remember?" replies McKay. "Hey, look at what's all over the bottom of Atlantis?" They see the crystals growing like mussels on a ship in pockets all over Atlantis. "They're everywhere! No, wait. They're in a circular pattern, in pockets, like a garden. They're all around the outskirts of this hatch, like they're growing near the edge of the forcefield. This is very interesting! I new I came for a reason!" More dirty looks.

"We're here to make sure Brin is safe, remember!" spits Sheppard.

"Yes I know, but if we happen to find an answer to our energy problems at the same time I'm allowed to get excited!"

Sam finds the scuba gear. "I'll go." She gears up with Sheppard's help.

Just before the door closes, Sheppard says, "Be careful of that forcefield, we don't know what its for."

"She made it, so will I." Sam says positively as the door closes. After pressurization Sam swims away from the jumper, signals she's OK, and then continues towards the hatch. As she tries to swim through the forcefield she's repelled back. It won't let her through, just like the sharks. She's forced to come back to the jumper. _  
_  
_"Y_ou need the Ancient gene to get through that forcefield, at least that's my guess." She says as she starts to unzip. "I've got to get into the infirmary and get that done. I don't think McKay would survive out there so its up to you, Sheppard. McKay can take the controls, right?"

"Well, of course I can!" Guess who!

"Yes, he knows what to do. Unless you want to go for a dip, Rodney?" Sheppard heads to the back of the jumper putting on the scuba gear, knowing the answer.

"Are you nuts? Do you realize how much pressure is on a body this deep? I guess I shouldn't be telling you this since you're the one going out there."

"Just shut up and take the controls. I'm going. Back in a flash." The door closes and Sheppard swims out to the hatch. He is allowed through the forcefield since he has the Ancient gene and he turns and signals OK before entering the hatch. In he goes.

Sheppard surfaces in a metal cave. He looks around and sees a place he can get out of the water. There are LOTS of boxes thrown about everywhere on what looks like a landing. Then he sees Brin going through some of the boxes.

" Fancy meeting you here. Come here often?" He startles her. OK, he scares the crap out of her!

"Is there no where I can hide in this place?" She jokes after gaining her composure.

Sheppard gets out of the water to stand next to her. "You gave us all a scare. Your life signs don't register on our scans in here, probably because of that forcefield at the entrance. What is all this?" He asks as he looks around.

" I'm still trying to figure that out." Brin looks at all his swimming gear. "What are you wearing?"

"'Self-Contained-Underwater-Breathing-Apparatus'. SCUBA for short. It allows me to breath underwater. I can't believe you can swim this far without it." He looks in boxes as he's talking until he spots something. He's in shock. He drops everything and pulls a ZPM out of a box. "I don't believe it! Well, now I understand the forcefield. The Ancients were smart enough to have back up power units hidden or stored where only they could get at them. Wish they had left us some hints! Tell ya what," he looks at Brin with a boyish grin, "we need to get out of here and let everyone know you're alright before the sharks come back. And take this as a trophy!" He holds the ZPM like a trophy, up in the air.

"What about the rest of it?"

"Someone else can come and catalog all your treasures! We should go and show off the "crown"." Referring to the ZPM. "Come on." Sheppard puts his scuba gear back in place and holds the ZPM as they jump back in the water. No sharks. They swim back to the ship.

Meanwhile, back at the farm, I mean, jumper. McKay and Sam are analyzing the crystals.

"This is what I think it is, right?" says McKay excitedly.

"They look like Ga'ould power crystals. The readings are amazingly similar. But how?"

"Well, we don't know how the Ga'oulds got the crystals. Maybe they grow them somewhere too. Let's look at the factors at play here. We can confidently surmise that the forcefield has something to do with it, given they grow right around it. Perhaps the metal of Atlantis itself, or certain minerals in the water, or, better yet, a microscopic organism inter reacting with the energy in the forcefield! Have we ever analyzed the water here? I mean, there may be so much untapped potential here?!."

"OK, McKay. I think you may be onto something. We may be able to integrate them into Ancient technology even easier than nacwada." Sam seesand Brin making their way back to the jumper. "Oh good, he found her. Here they come. What is Sheppard carrying?"

"Oh my god!! If it doesn't rain, it pours!! And underwater, too!" Sheppard and Brin enter the ship and wait while water drains and the room is pressurized. All the while McKay is giggly jumping around waiting impatiently for them. The door opens.

"Anyone know what this is?" Asks the ever sarcastic Sheppard, holding up the ZPM.

"I can't believe there's been a ZPM literally right under our noses all this time! Where was it? How did you find it? Is there more? What else.."

Sheppard interrupts McKay's enthusiastic ramble. "Brin found it. She should tell the story."He elbows her. "And make it a good one." He smiles encouragingly.

Brin realizes they are all staring intently at her. "Well, I was just swimming when the "sharks" came and chased me over this direction and I felt the forcefield and they stopped chasing me so I looked more carefully, hard to see underwater, and then saw the opening. So I swam in and found all these boxes thrown everywhere. Some were in the water so I pulled them out."

" They were probably thrown around when Atlantis touched down on this planet."

"I started looking around and then Sheppard arrived. He actually found the ZPM. There could be more, we didn't get a chance to look through everything before he said to come back." Brin added.

"She was like a kid in a candy store." Sheppard says quietly to Sam. She smiles.

"Rags to riches. See all those crystals out there." Sam points. "Those are similar to power crystals used by the Ga'ould and the Tokra. Even if the ZPM isn't usable, we may still be able to use those. And the crystals appear to be growing in pockets all over Atlantis. Not only is it renewable but its home grown too." Everyone is smiling. "It's a very good day! Our luck has finally turned." To Brin. "I'm not ever letting you off world again! Look at what happens when you stay here!"

Brin's face drops. "What?"

"Just kidding! Imagine what you may find if we let you loose in this galaxy! You are our good luck charm."

Sheppard sits in the pilots seat. "So are we ready to share our good fortune with the gang or are we waiting for the sharks to come back?"

"Head home, please, Sheppard. We'll have to look into those other crystal formations and see if they are storage areas too. Then arrange a team to organize the Brin storage area, and another to research the crystal. Meanwhile, did Dr. Weir ever have a party here?"

"No, we've been kinda busy, you know, the Wraith, the Replicators, no power, Genii...." says Sheppard.

"Well, I think it's time for a celebration."

"I don't really like party's. They tend to be so "clickish"." They all glare at McKay as Sheppard flies the jumper back to the hangar.

That night, Sam is true to her word and throws a party at a moments notice. Teyla, Ronon, Dr. Keller, McKay, Zelenka, and others are already there. Sheppard walks in and people start to clap.

"Oh, yes, of course. No one clapped when I came in. I was part of the team that found the ZPM too." He says to no one in particular but anyone who will listen. Sheppard smiles and waves and walks over to Teyla, McKay and Ronon.

"Well, this is a first." Sheppard looks around. "Where's Brin? And Sam?"

"I do not know. They have not been here yet. Perhaps they are both making a grand entrance?" Teyla kids.

"Well, we can't really celebrate without them." To his headset, "Sheppard to Col. Carter. Come in."

"Carter here." She says over the headset.

"Are you having trouble with your dress? Or are you waiting for the limo?"

"I'm on my way. Is Brin there yet?"

" That's a negative."

"I'll go check on her first. Over." Ronon heads for the door.

"Where are you going, Big Guy? The party won't be the same without your smiling face."

"Funny." He answers as he keeps walking out the door.

On the terrace, Brin can be seen leaning on the rail looking out over the ocean. It's dark. Ronon comes through the door and stands next to her at the rail.

"Carter's looking for you. You should wear your headset."

Brin looks over at him and notices he isn't wearing one. "Like you, you mean?"

Ronon smiles. He notices she's dressed up. "You look nice. Going somewhere?"

"Thinking about it. I'm getting better with crowds, ya know."

"So why are you here and not down in the Mess Hall?"

Brin pauses_. _"I still need to... gather my thoughts... before I go into a big room with lots of people."

"So are your thoughts gathered?" He can't stop starring at her. She's wearing a simple green dress Ronon knows he's seen Teyla wear. She must have borrowed it. But Teyla is a LOT shorter than Brin and fills it out... differently. Brin notices his starring.

"Yes." She starts walking towards the door. Ronon gets ahead of her -long legs- and opens the door for her.

"After you."

In the Mess Hall Sam has arrived and is standing talking with all the others. Ronon and Brin walk in with Brin in the lead and everyone claps. She stops walking abruptly and he walks right into her on purpose to push her along. They continue to their friends.

" Oh sure, clap again. I don't have an insecurity complex." whines Rodney again.

"I thought you might chicken out." says Sam to Brin.

"Chicken out?"

"Not come." explains Sheppard.

"So you sent your Chewbaka to find me?"

"No one SENT me, Trouble." The others laugh as Ronon knows Chewbaka refers to him. Thank you Sheppard.

"Excuse me." Sam goes to the front of the room and bangs her glass with a spoon for attention. Everyone stops talking.

"Thank you all for coming. As some of you know we have finally had some good fortune lately. We have found a ZPM," hooray from the crowd, "and some power crystals we may also be able to use. Because of that, and all the changes in staff around here I thought it was time for a party. For all of us to get together and, hopefully, get to know each other better under happier circumstances. So, please, raise your glass," Ronon and Brin are given glasses of wine, " and help me make a toast. To exploration- to family- to friends, none of us would be here without all three."

"Here Here!" Everyone happily takes a sip. Ronon downs his glass.

"I hope everyone has a good time tonight. Drinks are on me!"

" YEAH!"

An hour or so later, Teyla, Brin and Sam are sitting at a table talking.

"How many glasses of wine have you had, Brin?" asks Teyla.

"This is my third, why?"

"Wine has a tendency to make you... less inhibited. You may want to stop drinking it before you get drunk." She smiles, noticing the increased color in Brin's face.

"Drunk?"

"Totally uninhibited." adds Sam with a grin.

"Oh, got it!" She was having enough problems with her emotions. She certainly didn't need help. She looks over to Sheppard and Ronon standing near the other side of the room, talking and laughing.

Teyla notices Brin's glance_._ "Ronon has obviously taken a liking to you. I think perhaps John has too."

" Teyla!" warns Sam jokingly.

"Sorry, perhaps I have had too much wine as well. My lips are moving and my brain is not. I should not have said anything."

Brin looks at her feet and says nothing. Sam and Teyla look at each other. Both are DYING to ask Brin about her feelings for Ronon but didn't want to pry... too much.

"So.... what about you, Brin. You've been here a while now. Any romances?"

"Hardly!" She says coldly. Teyla, forever diplomatic even when slightly inebriated, feels there is more to it.

"You are afraid." She states, not asks.

"Excuse me?"

Teyla tries to explain. "Ronon's wife passed away over 8 years ago now. And I have yet to see him with a woman since he has been here on Atlantis. That is a long time... to be without...female companionship. But that was his choice. He was not ready.... Do you feel the same?" Teyla pries.

Brin doesn't want to answer. But three glasses of wine make it difficult for her to hide her feelings. She feels her already flushed face get warmer. She looks straight at Teyla and vehemently says, "I will NEVER let a man near me!"

Teyla is concerned. She bends across the table slightly to get closer to Brin and speak quietly. "Brin, I think you are confusing rape and love. When a man and a women love each other it is an experience like no other. But.." she pauses, trying to find the right words, "when a man... forces himself...physically on a woman... that is rape. They are nothing alike. If you do not allow yourself to love and be loved... then the Wraith really have won. Do not let them break your spirit."

Sam tries to break the tension. "All the reading you've done and you never read a romance novel? I'll find one in the database for you. Or see if someone has a book. They're funny."

Brin takes a deep breath. "My spirit is not broken, Teyla. Love just isn't apart of my culture the same way it seems to be in yours. My people didn't have all... these emotions." She tries to explain while her head starts to fog a little.

"Well if you are not interested in Ronon then I think you should tell him. This is the first time I have seen him show feelings for a woman and I do not want him hurt." adds Teyla.

"I think Ronon is interested in _Jennifer." _Brin says sarcastically_._

"I think _Jennifer_ is interested in _Ronon_. Not the other way around." Bites back Teyla.

"I think we should all stop drinking the wine!" Sam adds as they laugh. Sheppard and Ronon look over at them. The girls notice and quiet down.

"Let's change the subject. Brin, would you be interested in heading the team in charge of cataloging that storage area you found? It only seems fair to give you first crack at it." asks Sam.

"YES! Thank you." Brin reaches over to shake Sam's hand and knocks over a glass of wine. "OOPS!" They all laugh again as Brin tries to clean it up.

Ronon and Sheppard look over at the girls laughing again.

"So are you gonna make a play for Brin or can anyone cut in?" asks Sheppard.

"What?" retorts Ronon, caught off guard.

"Look, I don't want to step on your toes if you're gonna make a move but how long do I have to wait? Is it Dr. Keller or Brin?"

Ronon is silent.

"One of us is escorting Brin home tonight. As a friend, I'm giving you a heads up." He looks at his empty glass. "I'm going for another drink. Want anything?"

Ronon thinks for a minute. "Yes." He walks towards the girls. He reaches the table and bends down to Brin's eye level. "Would you like to dance?" Brin looks at Teyla with wide eyes and Teyla pushes her to go. Brin and Ronon go to the dance floor, hand in hand during a slow song and get lost in the crowd. McKay comes over.

"Sam, would you care to dance?" Rodney holds his hand out to her expectantly. Sam reluctantly stands and takes his hand, not wanting to be rude. They find their way to an empty spot on the dance floor near Ronon and Brin who haven't started dancing yet.

"I don't know how to dance." admits Brin, hoping she might get out of dancing, but hoping not at the same time.

Ronon hadn't danced before either but wasnt about to let her know. He looked around at how everyone else was moving and thought he could do the same. "Just follow my lead, Trouble."

"I've heard that before." Brinn grins sheepishly as they step closer together as Ronon takes one of her hands in his and his other around her waist.She steps on his feet once but they both laugh. Others try to cut in but Ronon scares them away with a glare. "So does trouble follow you everywhere?" She's being silly. Too much wine?

"I hope so." They both smile and keep dancing, even when the song changes.

Teyla still sitting at the table watching the two 'couples' and giggling to herself. Sheppard comes and sits down with her.

"Well, that worked." he says as he sits down.

"What did you say to Ronon?" she catches on to his comment.

"I told him if he didn't make a move, I would."

"Really?" So she was right!

" I wasn't kidding."

" I do not know if that was a good idea."

"Why?"

Teyla's not sure she should say anything but the wine has loosened her lips. "In my opinion, she is not ready for... a relationship."

Sheppard is surprised by the news and smiles. "Really? So there's hope yet." He looks over at them dancing. Ronon refuses another man trying to cut in. "Maybe." He looks over at Sam with McKay and she mouths "HELP" to him. "Excuse me, Teyla. I see another damsel in distress." He goes over and cuts in on McKay who tries Ronon's trick of refusing but Sheppard shoves him out of the way. Sam is obviously relieved.

Later, in the corridor outside Brin's quarters. Brin and Ronon are standing there. People occasionally pass by and they both seem nervous.

"You didn't need to walk me back here." She is definitely nervous. Nervous because she has had too much wine and knows she has trouble controlling her emotions around Ronon at the best of times. She didn't want to complicate things by letting him think she was interested in him. But he smelled so good. She was getting intoxicated in so many ways.

"I wanted to." He says to her quietly, awkwardly. Silence.

"You do realize I don't ever sleep here."

" Still?" He's surprised.

"I like to hear the ocean, feel the wind, see the stars."

" Follow me." He tries to take her hand again but she refuses.

"Again? I think not. I do quite well by myself." She said that almost harshly and saw the hurt and confused expression on his face. "But thank you for teaching me how to dance." She gives him a friendly kiss, then sees the look on his face again. _I am not interested!! I am NOT __interested!! What am I doing? _"Sorry, must be the wine." Her face turns red... redder. Ronon uses this distraction to surprise her and leans in and kisses her passionately. When he finishes, her eyes are still closed and she is swaying. He cups her face in his hands, she opens her eyes, expecting more.

"Sorry, must be the wine." He lets go of her face, smiling and walks away. Brin steadies herself against the wall and puts her hand to her lips and she slowly descends to the floor as her legs turn to jelly. She takes a minute and then gets up and starts walking towards her roof top home. Still touching her lips.

The next morning in the Mess Hall, people are milling around still cleaning up after last night. Teyla is sitting at a table alone eating breakfast. Brin comes in looking worse for wear and grabs a coffee and joins Teyla.

"Good morning. Did you enjoy your evening?" Teyla asks a weary eyed redhead.

"Morning. My head hurts."She grimaces as she sits down across the table.

"You had too much wine." Teyla laughs. "Not to worry. Dr. Keller should be able to give you something to relieve your pain."

"I'll go there next."

"Are you going to eat anything? You must be hungry."

"No, why?"

"Well, I just thought...you left with Ronon.. so I assumed?" Teyla pries.

"No. I did not have sex, Teyla."

Teyla's eyes widen in slight embarrassment as people look toward their table and smile. "Sorry, you two left together, I just thought.. never mind. It is none of my business. Did you enjoy the party last night? I know crowds are not your favorite thing."

"It was quite an experience. Certainly nothing I've ever done before. Dancing is harder than it looks. But you were right." She stands up to leave. "Kissing can be VERY nice. See you later." She leaves as Teyla sputters to try to get her to stay and say more.

"Wait!" Brin keeps walking to the door. Sheppard comes in as she's leaving. They say hello as they pass and Sheppard comes over to Teyla's table and sits down.

"She's got a hangover. Did she tell you any juicy stories?" He asks half kidding.

"No, they just kissed. I expect Ronon might be a little cranky this morning." Ronon comes in-cranky as expected. He goes to pour himself a coffee and spills it. He throws the cup in anger, grabs a bagel and comes over to sit down next to Sheppard.

Sheppard is very amused by all this_._ "Tough night?" He mocks. Ronon tears into his bagel and glares angrily at his buddy. "Well, your good nature tells me that maybe I still have a chance." He goads Ronon on._ "_Teyla, where did you say Brin was going?"

"Infirmary."

" I think I have a headache coming on. Maybe I should go see a doctor." He stands up to leave. Ronon stands up at the same time and looks angrily at Sheppard as he pushes him back in his seat before he starts for the door. Ronon pushes someone out of his way on his way out the door. "I just love having fun with Chewy."

"I would not push him too hard if I were you, John. He pushes back, remember?"

"Chewy wouldn't hurt his Han Solo." Referring to himself.

"Maybe not but was there a girl in this movie?" she asks.

"Princess Leia."

"And did Chewy win Princess Leia?"

"No! Han Solo. But Chewy wasn't interested in her. You gotta see the movie, Teyla."

"My point is, a girl can come between even the best of friends. I believe Chewy is in love with THIS princess." Sheppard looks surprised.

"I think LOVE might be kinda a strong word, don't ya think?" Teyla does the one eyebrow look at him.

"No. I have never seen him like this before. I know he seemed to like Jennifer but ... this is much more."

"Well.... it's about time." If his best buddy is in love, he was happy for him. It's been along time coming.

"Yes... but...I am worried she will break his heart. She is not ready for a relationship. It has only been 6 months of freedom for her after 10 years of ...well, not being able to be near a man to say the least. Of living in fear."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing." She smiles with concern. "We just have to be there for him." Sheppard thinks for a moment.

"Okay. That's not really my style but..." he stands up, "if he starts crying on my shoulder I'll send him your way." He smiles with worry as he leaves the table.

In the Infirmary, Dr. Keller and Brin are chatting and laughing.

"Well, Ronon was showing me how to fight so I'd feel better going off world but I don't think I learned how to fight as much as how to fall and bruise." laughs Dr. Keller.

Brin laughs. She didn't dislike the good doctor and thought maybe she hadn't given her enough credit. "I may be able to show you some moves that would be better suited to your size and strength. Teyla is also a good teacher, I have learned a great deal from her. I'm sure she would be happy to help you as well."Ronon comes in and sees the two of them chatting. It unnerves him a little since he's been interested in both of them. Dr. Keller sees him enter.

"What can I do for you, Ronon? Don't tell me? Headache? We've had lots of those this morning." She smiles a little more than she should.

"Ya, that's it." He slowly saunters over to where Brin is sitting.

"I should go. Let me know if you want some training, Jennifer." She looks at Ronon but doesn't make eye contact, choosing to nod only as she makes her way to the door as fast as she can.

Ronon is slightly miffed but instead of getting down, he changes his focus. "What, you don't like our sparring?" He teases Jennifer.

"You've been so busy lately, Ronon. You don't really have the time. And I like the girls perspective on defending myself. I think Brin has a lot of experience defending herself against attackers. In her position I would have been more afraid of men that the Wraith. But she doesn't seem to be afraid of much of anything."

"Were you two talking.... about... anything?"

Dr. Keller walks over to a cabinet and gets pills for Ronon. She comes back smiling. "Are you worried about something, Ronon?" She can tease too.

"No." He takes the pills.

Dr. Keller laughs. "Brin isn't much of a talker. Much like you. I was surprised she offered to help me with self-defense. I thought she didn't like me."

"Thanks for the pills." He starts to head towards the door. He doesn't want to get into THAT conversation.

"Ronon?" He stops and looks back at her, waiting. She's not sure what she wants to say. She just wishes he wanted to stay a little longer. "Is everything else OK with you? I haven't seen you much lately. You used to be in here almost every day."

"Fine. I just haven't been injured lately." Well, that wasn't very nice. She looks a little disappointed so he looks for something else to say, realizing his mistake. "Now that a new ZPM has been found maybe things will calm down around here and we can get back to teaching you other self defense techniques."

Dr. Keller brightens. "I'd like that." He takes the opportunity to get the hell out of there.

Back in McKay's lab, McKay and Zelenka are looking at the crystals in the microscope as well as in other machines.

"This is really quite amazing. It looks like the interaction of a microscopic organism and the energy in the forcefield caused a micro fusion of elements that, over time, created the crystals to form all around the forcefields. It's amazing the synthesis hasn't caused a failure or at least drained the power source of the forcefield but they seem to draw strength from each other, getting stronger as the crystals grow in number. Oh, wait! The power source is the hard water, which, of course, is in endless supply here. This is genius! I'll bet the Ancients didn't even know what they were creating. Gods without a clue.

"Rodney, they weren't ON this planet. How could they possibly have foreseen the interaction of their forcefields and the indigenous life on this particular planet?" Zelenka shakes his head.

"If Jacob were here he'd be invaluable at helping us hook up Tokra with Ancient technology." McKay stops and looks up from the microscope and sees Sam looking around a monitor at him. He forgot she was here. "Sorry, Sam."

"I wish he was here too, McKay. But he's not. I called General Landry and he's looking into who would be the best person to send for help. I know enough to get us started."

"But with a new ZPM, and possibly more, is this really necessary?" asked a confused Zelenka.

"Better safe than sorry, Radek. Besides, do you have something better to do?" added COL. Carter.

Zelenka was silent in agreement, understanding the understatement.

"I'll be interested in seeing who is more experienced with Tokra technology and power crystals than yours truly." Sam shakes her head in disgust at his ego. "What?" Brin walks in, not knowing which way to go through the machinery to find Sam.

"Col. Carter?" she asks. Sam motions for her and Brin walks over to her work area, obviously as far away from McKay as she can get in this lab. "I'm ready to start organizing the storage area we found. Did you want me to bring someone to help?"

"Some ONE? More like some three, I think. You need to inventory the contents of those boxes and bring them back for sorting and storage where we can more easily reach them." acknowledges Sam.

"OK. Obviously I need the underwater jumper to bring everything back and extra hands to organize and carry. I'll use a net to bring the boxes from the storage area to the jumper. It should carry about 20 boxes, as well as 3 or 4 people..."

"I don't need a play by play. I trust that you've already thought this through. Just tell me who you think you need to get it done." remarks Sam.

"Well, I was only planning on one other person, Col. Sheppard, if he's not busy. Can you recommend the other 2?"

"Two others with the Ancient gene. HMMM. I'd love to send McKay to get him out of my hair but he wouldn't go. And I guess I do need him on the crystal project."

"Heard that!!" yells McKay from behind monitors.

Sam grimaces. "I'll organize 2 more and send them to the hangar bay in 1 hour? Enough time?"

"Perfect. I'll ask Sheppard."

Sam is surprised. She had a feeling Brin would ask Ronon. Sam wondered if there was more to this. _Stop! _She thought to herself. _Gotta keep my mind out of the gutter. _"Great."Brin leaves, not noticing Sam's demeanor. McKay is sitting on a chair with wheels and rolls in to view looking at Sam. He has the biggest smug smile on his face.

"So you finally realized you need me, eh?!" Sam knew she would regret saying that.

About 2 hours later Brin, Sheppard and Major Leonard are going through the boxes in the storage area. Major Anderson is controlling the jumper.

"Well, no more ZPM's here but looks like there might be a dozen more rooms just like this one to explore." says Sheppard positively.

"At least there's very little broken. Some of this stuff looks like personal belongings. Maybe they weren't allowed to take everything with them when they left. This may sound terrible but we could use some of this stuff for trading purposes. Other than that, it seems pretty uneventful." Brin throws what she thinks is a ball at Sheppard. He catches it, has a better look at it and then acts like it's a hot potato, passing it from hand to hand until he puts it down gentle in a pile of soft material in a box.

"Nice throw. But that was a drone, not a ball. Strange place to store things. But I guess you hide things of value in a concealed compartment." Brin picks up a glass bowl from a box, still in tact, but she looks at Sheppard questioningly.

"You think this is valuable? But maybe you're right. After all, they hid the ZPM in here, maybe other stuff is hidden too, disguised as ordinary things."

"Maybe, but the ZPM was just in a box, not really in "hiding". But it won't hurt to scan for hidden compartments or something. We just searched the boxes." He grabs a scanner and scans the area._ "_Nothing showing up. But it was a good idea. Maybe we should get the boxes in the net?"

"A lot of the boxes weren't full so I think we could condense them and just make one trip."

"That means the jumper could hold more boxes." He adds with enthusiasm.

"Exactly." same enthusiasm. He gets her drift.

"From another storage area. I like the way you think!"

"Let's hurry!" The three of them all get the boxes ready and get them back to the ship, ASAP.

Once on board, Sheppard turns to Brin to take the lead.

"You're in charge of this mission, Brin. Which crystal formation should we head to first?" He thought she might like leading the men since she was the only female on this mission. Sheppard thought that might have been an oversight of Sam's. Brin is known to be uncomfortable in closed quarters with men. Or maybe Sam thought it was good therapy. Who was he to question. That's why she was in command, not him! Either way she seemed to be dealing with it well. Maybe she was coming around. Maybe...

"Try the closest one and I'll swim out and see if there's a hatch." Brin says, breaking his train of thought.

"I may be able to see a hatch from the jumper like before, if we're lucky. Sheppard maneuvers the jumper to the agreed crystal area and looks around._ "_I wish we could scan inside the forcefields."

"That would be too easy. And no fun! Use your senses and your instincts, Col. Sheppard. What do they say?"

"OK." There's a touch of sarcasm and annoyance in his tone. Maybe she's already come around and is on her second lap! "I don't see an opening like the last one. But logic tells me the forcefield is here for a reason. So keep looking." He looks at her as if saying, ' is that good, teacher?'.

"Right. I'll go have a closer look and if I disappear, come find me. OK?" She got the mocking tone in his words.

"You're the boss. This time! Suit up." Brin gets her scuba gear on. She finds it a little strange but it has come in handy. She closes the door and out she goes. Sheppard watches as she goes through the forcefield and it flickers, then she finds a keypad next to the hatch. The hatch is not open. She attempts to open it but doesn't realize what the keypad is for. Sheppard tries to signal to her to show her what to do but to no avail. He decides to swim out and help, leaving Major Leonard and Major Anderson in the jumper. "This shouldn't take long. Hold the fort." He says to the Major's and closes the door. He swims out to Brin to help. He sees the keypadhas a hand scanning device, just as he thought, so he puts his hand on it. The hatch opens with a huge suction, pulling them and water into the hatch unexpectedly. Inside is similar to the previous area but this one is now filling with water quickly from the pressure of opening the hatch. They find an air bubble with boxes floating everywhere. In the air bubble Sheppard takes off his regulator. "Well that was interesting. I think we should get back to the jumper and let them know we are OK. Then we can come back for the boxes."

"Agreed." An explosion sends everything flying and they put their regulators back in quickly and submerge to see what has happened. The hatch is closed and they cannot open it. They go back to the air pocket.

"Well, this isn't good. I brought a waterproof radio, just in case. Let's see if we can get through. Maybe the explosion has to do with the forcefield." Sheppard turns it on. "Sheppard to Leonard. Do you read?" Nothing. "Sheppard to Anderson. Come in. Can anyone hear me?"

"Carter here. Sheppard what's going on? Readings show an explosion in your vicinity." Sam is in the control room and has heard their hail.

"Ya, we know. The jumper is not responding to hails and we're stuck in this storage area so we can't go out and take a peak. But the fact that you can hear us means the forcefield is down for some reason and that can't be good."

The radio is silent for a minute. "Life sign readings only show you and Brin. There is no energy reading for the jumper either. Any guesses?" asks Sam, now concerned.

"Maybe when the hatch sucked us in it created a strong enough vacuum to pull the jumper too and they were pulled into the forcefield before they could stop it?" Brin suggests.

"Sam, we were sucked into this hatch and we're thinking maybe the jumper was sucked in too. Maybe they couldn't pull away in time and went into the forcefield. You wanted a guess, that's the best we got."

"And that's the only underwater vehicle we have. I'll send some divers down to get the hatch open and get you out. We have your coordinates."

"The forcefield may be down but the locking device seems to have been damaged too. Better send some blow torches with those divers and we'll search for another way out. Over and out."

"Roger. Out."

Brin and Sheppard put their regulators back on and submerge to look for any other exits. After a thorough search they find nothing. They go back to the air bubble to conserve on their air and have a chat.

"Sam, that's a negative on the secondary exit. How is it coming on your end?" asks Sheppard, not getting concerned yet. He's been in tougher situations... he thinks.

"Our team is right outside the door but the blast melted it shut. The blow torches are barely making a dent but they'll keep at it. How's your air?"

"That was fast." He says to Brin, trying to keep her moral up. "Well, we have about 3 hours left in our tanks and whatever is left in this rapidly diminishing air bubble. When that's gone we won't be able to communicate." he says to Sam.

"Right, we are working as fast as we can. Worst case scenario the Daedalus is due back in 7 hours and we'll beam you aboard."

"Ya know, this water is pretty cold. I hope it doesn't come to that. We'll be icicles by then." So much for keeping moral up!

"Just keep warm and we'll get you out of there. Over and out."

"Out." He looks at Brin. "They're trying to cut a hole in the door but if that doesn't work the Daedalus will be along in 7 hours and will beam us out."

"I'm cold not deaf. We won't make it 7 hours." she says.

"Don't worry. It won't come to that. We'll stay put till the air bubble is gone, then use our air. The scuba gear will keep us warmer than that skimpy bathing suit of yours." She didn't know he'd seen it! "Why don't we look through some boxes while we're here. Maybe we'll find a sweater or two."

"Or explosives."

"That's the spirit!" They start to open boxes like Christmas Day. Not that Brin would realize that.

Three hours later the air pocket is almost gone. Only their faces can be seen above water.

Sheppard is shaking with cold. "Sam, this is probably the last communication. We still have 3 hours of air in our tanks but its DAMN cold. We didn't find anything that could help us in the boxes. Lots of extra parts for the city, though. Any other ideas?"

"We tried blow torches, explosives, we even shot at it with a jumper from above the water but nothing has worked. I've advised the Daedalus of the situation and they are increasing speed. Their ETA is now 2 hours. You have plenty of air you just have to stay warm and conserve energy. That's our best hope."

He's cold and somewhat demoralized. "Right. Sheppard out." To Brin. "We'll have to use our regulators soon and try to stay warm for 2 hours till the Daedalus gets here. If we hold each other we'll stay warmer."He's talking slowly and with difficulty because of the cold. "WAKE UP!! You can't fall asleep! BRIN!!" She keeps losing consciousness. He shakes her but she won't come around. He gropes her underwater and she wakes up and tries to smack him. He grabs her arm. "I'm gonna do that every time you start to fall asleep. So be warned. Stay awake and snuggle. That's an order!"

"You can't tell me what to do on this mission." She says also slowly through shivering blue lips, trying to show she still has a sense of humor even under stress. "But I agree."

He had an idea what might keep her awake and what might even warm her up. "So are you and Ronon gonna hit it off or can anyone cut in?" He could only see her face out of the corner of his eye because if he turned to face her he'd have water over his nose. But he knew he got a reaction.

"You want to talk about that NOW?!" she asks incredulously.

"Sure, why not. You got something better to do? Look, the truth is, Ronon is my best buddy and I don't want to see him hurt. If you're not interested, for whatever reason, let him know."

She was silent for a minute, knowing she had no where to run and hide. "Fine."

"What?" he asks, wondering if she means, fine I'm interested or fine I'm not.

"I'll talk to him."

"And say what?"

"None of your business!" She's definitely warmed up a little. Just not to him.

"Ya know, someone told me they didn't think you were ready for... a relationship yet. That you were still trying to get through years of... scary crap. But I think that's bullshit. You just make a choice. Decide that you're not gonna let the Wraith win. You TELL yourself you can do this, don't ask. Otherwise you might as well go back to running." She was silent. He thought he may have said too much. Maybe she wasn't ready to hear the honest truth. Well, as he sees it anyway. He just thought people were pussy footing around her feelings long enough. Time to be blunt. Time. Let's hope Daedalus gets here soon. Brin doesn't answer. She puts her regulator in her mouth and submerges. Sheppard follows suit and they snuggle up to each other like two porcupines. Can you say uncomfortable? Not really the best timing, Sheppard.

Two hours later, Brin and Sheppard are still underwater, holding each other close with frozen limbs. Neither look awake. They are beamed aboard the Daedalus where they fall on the floor, both unconscious.

"Caldwell to Carter. We have them. We are transferring them to your Infirmary now. Stand by." They are beamed to the Infirmary where Dr. Keller and nurses attend to them. Sheppard wakes up groggy and hypothermic. A thermal blanket is wrapped around him. Dr. Keller has someone lift Brin onto a bed and she looks for a pulse.

"She's in D-fib, everybody back." Dr. Keller prepares defibrillator paddles and opens up her wet suit. Ronon and Teyla arrive as this is happening. "Clear!" She uses paddles and watches the monitor. Still a flat line_._ "Increase to 110. Clear!" A heartbeat this time. Relief. A blanket is thrown over her by a nurse as well as an oxygen mask. She's breathing on her own. "OK, we've got her back." Brin's eyes slowly open. "Nice to have you back. I'm beginning to think trouble is an appropriate name for you." Dr. Keller smiles to Brin. Brin closes her eyes and smiles too. With Brin out of trouble, so to speak, Dr. Keller comes over to check on Sheppard.

"Is she OK? She stopped reacting to my touch about an hour ago. I thought I'd lost her." Sheppard asks worried.

"What did you just say?" asks Ronon, worried in a different way.

"Relax, big guy." Sheppard says still shivering inside the blanket. "It was just to keep her awake. I couldn't talk to her, remember?"

"Boys! She should be fine. You both appear to have a touch of hypothermia but we'll keep you both warm and keep you monitored. But you need to rest." She looks at Ronon. "No confrontations, please." Ronon leaves Sheppard and walks over to Brin's bed and holds her hand and sits down next to her. She turns to look at him.

"You're gonna be OK." He shakes his head. "I don't know if I'm ready for your kinda trouble." he says joking. But that confuses her. She starts to wonder if maybe neither are really ready for this 'relationship' everyone keeps harping on. _No_, she thinks to herself, _Sheppard is right. It's a choice. I can choose NOT to be afraid. Afraid of letting myself feel something. Losing my parents hurt. The last ten years were terrifying. But... now. I have to live for NOW. What's the worst thing that can happen?_

"Life is too short , Ronon." She looks him in the eye and squeezes his hand. She pulls his hand toward her and he gets the picture. Shock and disbelieve shroud his face but he leans toward her, ready for her to pull away, to change her mind as she has always done. But instead she raises her face to his. Puts her spare hand on his cheek and guides his lips to hers. The heart rate monitor goes insane! Dr. Keller looks over, startled by the monitor and then by the scene. She's disappointed and can't hide her feelings very well. Sheppard notices.

"Trust me, there are a LOT more fish in this sea!" He says, using his wonderful humor to try to make a female in distress feel better. She smiles... on the outside and walks away before the smile drips away.

Teyla has also noticed the kiss, as if anyone could not! "Obviously you two had some time to talk?" she asks Sheppard in wonderment. "What could you have possibly said to her?"

Sheppard shrugs smugly and looks over at the newly love birds. "The right thing."


End file.
